


From Point A To Point B

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Challenge fic, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, dlaf2019, future shieldshock, possibly future wintershieldshock, powered!darcy, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Darcyland 3rd Annual Crack ChallengeApril 2 - An unexplainable predicament to explain - It’s not what it looks like… or maybe it’s exactly what it looks like? Either way, our girl’s gotta explain herself, one way or another!





	1. Inaminate Objects Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> With more time and about twice as many words this would probably be twice as good but it’ll do for now… just pretend there’s 1000 words of mutual pining or something preceding this…
> 
> again, un-beta’d etc.

 

* * *

 

“But what is it?” Darcy asked, turning the pencil-shaped metal rod over in her hands. “And what does it do?”

“I don’t know,” Jane replied, shrugging as she examined her own unidentified piece of metal. “It was in a box of junk I found in the warehouse a few weeks ago. As far as I can tell, it isn’t anything.”

“It has to be something. Ouch!” Darcy turned it over one last time before abruptly dropping it onto the desk and sticking her finger in her mouth.

“Are you okay?” Jane asked, a concerned frown wrinkling her brow.

“It bit me,” Darcy said, a sulky pout pursing her lips. 

“Inanimate objects can’t bite, Darcy.”

“Tell that to your metal biting stick,” Darcy retorted. “See? I'm bleeding! Anyway, I have to go now. I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Yep.” Jane didn’t look up as Darcy left, just waved a hand in farewell.

Darcy completely forgot about the strange metal stick that had stuck her over the next several hours. She busily went about her day, running errands, taking (and making) phone calls, and generally keeping busy. After her work day finished she trudged back to the apartment she shared with Jane and peered tiredly into the fridge. It was just as empty now as it was this morning because she forgot to put the grocery order in yesterday. She didn't get it done today, either. 

She was about to reach for the eggs when the memory of half a leftover lasagne surfaced in her brain. It was probably still in the common area’s kitchen freezer! Shutting the fridge door, she spun on her heel and came to an abrupt halt as she ran straight into the kitchen island counter.

Which was odd because she didn't have an island counter in her kitchen. The only kitchen big enough for an island counter was- was the kitchen in the Avengers common room.

She was still staring confusedly at the marble benchtop when the door burst open, releasing a veritable torrent of Avengers into the common room. 

“Darcy!” Clint greeted her with an enthusiastic grin. “Whatcha cookin’?”

“What?” Darcy looked up. “Um. Nothing. I was just, um. Lasagne.” With a little mental shake she flashed a grin at the group. “I forgot to order groceries for me and Jane and then I remembered that leftover lasagne from the other week and I'm really hoping it's still in the freezer.”

Steve - who was already at the freezer - pulled the package out. “Still here,” he said, peering around the door at her, “but we're ordering pizza if you'd like to join us?”

“Oh, um.” Any other day Darcy would jump at the chance to have pizza with  the team Steve but right now she just wanted to get out of here so she could freak out. “Thanks but I'm really tired and I just want a quiet night in. Maybe next time?”

“You're sure? It's from that nice family store you like so much.”

“Yeah, I just- I'm very tired,” she repeated. She stepped close enough to take the container and with a “Thanks,” and a short smile, went back to her apartment, put the lasagne in the oven to reheat, and freaked out until it was ready to eat.

* * *

 

Darcy slept fitfully that night, getting up to the bathroom twice, and tossing and turning more than the chefs at the Pancake Palace. She woke up with scratchy eyes, a slight headache, and a wish that it was Saturday. A shower helped a little bit she still hadn’t done the grocery order and was all out of cereal _and_ coffee. At least she had milk…

She zombied her way through the first hour or two of work. And while the coffee in the break room was tolerable, it wasn’t really what she wanted - and it certainly wasn’t good enough to see her through the four meetings she had scheduled today. 

The first meeting was with the Avengers to discuss which publicity opportunities they wanted to take, and who would be attending each one. Luckily it was an easy discussion as each team member preferred attending different types of events. Steve made a point of asking if she felt better today, and after the meeting Natasha hung back for the same purpose.

“How are you feeling today?” she asked. “Do you feel better after your quiet night in?”

Darcy smiled as she replied. “Ugh. Not really. I didn’t sleep very well and I still haven’t done my groceries, so I’m all out of decent coffee.”

“There’s plenty of coffee in the common room - you know you’re welcome any time.”

“Thanks, Natasha. I might just visit after my next meeting.”

After a bit more conversation Natasha left for training and Darcy headed for her next meeting. At least it was a teleconference so she didn’t actually have to share a room with anyone this time.

By the time her next meeting finished, all she wanted was an egg and bacon croissant and the biggest, strongest cup of coffee money could buy. 

As soon as the last person left the teleconference, she picked up her purse, pocketed her phone and stood up.

The world blurred.

Darcy blinked to clear her vision and took an off-balance step backwards. “Oh no, not again,” she moaned. She was in the main foyer of the facility, hidden from view by a large potted tree that lived right next to the coffee cart. 

She continued turning on the spot, confused and disoriented. Unfortunately, all this achieved was dizziness. 

“Get a grip, Lewis,” she muttered. “Coffee. Maybe I just need coffee so badly that I don’t remember leaving my office and taking the elevator to the lobby. Yeah, that must be it. I zoned out, auto-piloted.”

Darcy bought coffee and a croissant, and then concentrated very hard on everything she did until she got back to her office.

Over the next several days Darcy experienced several more of the strange incidents. She would be busy doing something, and then suddenly she’d find herself somewhere completely different.

Maria’s office after she realised she’d left her phone behind.

The bathrooms in the east wing when the west wing ones were closed due to a burst pipe.

Tony’s (empty) workshop when she needed him to sign some urgent paperwork but had forgotten he wasn’t here this week.

The stationery storeroom when her pen broke, spilling ink everywhere.

A broom cupboard.

And then… and then one evening she got home after a very long and stressful day, kicked off her shoes and went to collapse on her sofa...

Only the sofa she landed on wasn’t hers.

And it wasn’t in her apartment.

And it was already occupied.

She leapt up with a startled squawk, turning around so quickly she almost fell back into the lap of- “Steve? Why are you on my sofa?”

* * *

 

Steve was just as startled as Darcy. There he was, enjoying a nice relaxing lay-back-with-your-eyes-closed-but-don’t-fall-asleep on his sofa when a lap full of Darcy Lewis appeared out of nowhere.

He knew she hadn’t come in via the door or the vents or any other way because he would have heard it. Nope, he’d definitely  been  the only person in his apartment.

“Darcy?”

But Darcy wasn’t listening. She was looking around in bewilderment at furniture, furnishings, and decorations that definitely weren’t hers.

“Wait- this isn’t my apartment?”

“Ah, no - it’s mine? How did you get here?”

“I- I don’t know?” She turned worried eyes on him. “I was in  _ my _ apartment, sitting on  _ my _ sofa. What the hell happened, Steve?”

“You appeared out of nowhere and landed in my lap. That’s what happened,” Steve said, sitting up and leaning forward.

Darcy frowned at him. “What do you mean, I appeared out of nowhere?”

Steve shrugged, never taking his eyes off the visibly shaken woman standing in front of him. “One minute I was here on my own, the next you were sitting in my lap.”

“So- I didn’t walk here?”

“Not that I saw or heard. You just - appeared.”

“What? Like a- a teleport or something?”

Steve thought about this for a moment and then stared at Darcy with curious worry. “Yeah. Exactly like a teleport.”

“What the hell? How, Steve? Why is this happening to me? I thought I was just- I dunno, blacking out or something.” Darcy’s voice became more frantic with each word.

Steve only just managed to hide his shock at Darcy’s words. “Darcy - has this happened before?”

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s been happening for several days now. One minute I’m in one place, the next I’m somewhere completely different.”

Steve stood up. “You’ve been experiencing this for several days and you haven’t told anyone?”

She shook her head, and he could see she was shaking. He took a careful step closer, moving slowly so as not to spook her. “How about I take you to medical and we’ll get you checked out?”

“You think something’s wrong with me?”

Steve chose his words carefully. “No, but I do think something about you must have changed if you’ve suddenly started teleporting all over the place. Don’t you want to know why it’s happening?”

She glanced up him, bottom lip caught between her teeth and nodded. Steve offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and held his hand out. “Come on then.”

 

* * *

 


	2. How to Avoid a Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcyland 3rd Annual Crack Challenge
> 
> April 3 - Stuck in an air vent - Oh boy, this is a tight squeeze, and we want to know how, why, under what condition and to what degree Darcy has gotten herself stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think we all know how this goes now… 3 days late, unbeta’d, unedited, finished barely three minutes ago… better late than never, right!?

 

* * *

Darcy was stuck.

In the weeks since her unexpected acquisition of the power of teleportation her life had changed… and not necessarily for the better.

She still couldn’t control it, which was how she’d ended up here. Stuck. In a vent. A vent that was a lot smaller than dozens of movies had led her to believe vents were. She didn’t even know where the vent was. Just that she was stuck in it. And no amount of wishing that she wasn’t stuck in this smelly, dusty vent was getting her out of it.

After teleporting into Steve’s lap they’d gone to medical. Medical hadn’t found anything wrong with her. They checked her heart and her lungs and her blood pressure and a thousand other things. Then they took blood tests and did x-rays and sent her home to wait for the results. Some of the test results took weeks to run which meant she was still waiting.

And that was kind of, maybe, why she was stuck in an unknown vent in an unknown location. Because medical had finally called to say they had news for her and could she please come and see them at her earliest convenience.

What they  _ should _ have said was, ‘Hey, we actually lied about how long this shit takes because the doctor is actually in the pay of AIM or HYDRA or Hammer Industries or someone and we wanted to know what happened too and now we  _ do _ know so we’re going to try and kidnap you.’

A gentle vibrating against her thigh reminded Darcy that she was scheduled for training with Natasha and was now officially late. It was a shame that she was jammed in so tightly that she couldn’t reach the damn thing. Unless…

It took fifteen minutes of careful wiggling and a lot of whispered cursing for Darcy to finally get her hand on her phone. Then it took another half hour of wiggling, gripping with her fingertips, losing her grip, gaining her grip again, and finally twisting her arm into positions she was sure arms didn’t usually go into, to get her phone up to her head.

Her next task was to blindly swipe and tap on the screen until it brought up the emergency screen so she could call one of her emergency contacts.

It was just her bad luck that the contact she finally managed to hit was her mother.

“Oh, hello, Darling! I was just thinking about you! How are you? How’s your job? Did Aunt Miriam call you-”

“Mom-”

“-yet? She’s just gotten engaged to that-”

“Mom, I need you-”

“-nice young man of hers.”

“Mom, can you please-”

“You’re very quiet today, Darcy. I’m having trouble hearing you-”

“MOM! I need you to call Jane for me!”

“What? Why? You didn’t get fired did you?”

“No, Mom. I’m just- I’m in a bit of a bind and I need you to please call Jane and get her to call me.  _ Immediately _ . It’s very important.”

“Sorry, can you repeat that? You’re so faint.”

“CAN YOU CALL JANE?”

“Oh, well of course, sweetheart. You know, you should bring her with you next time you come to visit-”

“Sure, but can you please call her for me right now! She needs to call me immediately.”

“Why can’t you call her yourself?”

“Classified, Mom. Sorry. I’m hanging up now, call Jane. Please!”

Darcy stabbed at her phone with her thumb and hoped she managed to disconnect the call. Then she waited, trying to count of the seconds in her head, wondering how long it would take before she could possibly expect Jane to call her.

It seemed like several geological ages before her phone rang but when she was able to finally look at her phone logs later, it was only seven minutes.

“Darcy? Darcy, are you there? Are you okay? What happened? Where are you?”

“I’m here, I’m fine, the doctor in medical tried to kidnap me and I’m in a vent.”

In her minds eyes Darcy could see Jane looking up at the ceiling. “A vent? Where? How?”

“I don’t know and I teleported, how else do you think I got myself stuck in a vent?” Darcy snapped. “Can’t someone there trace the call and come and get me?”

“Can’t you just teleport back?”

“I tried. I’m still here. You know I can’t control it, Jane.”

“Okay. Don’t go anywhere-”

“Where, Jane? Where am I gonna go?”

“I’m going to Hill’s office. I’ll call you back when I get there, okay?”

Before Darcy could protest the call ended.

Several dozen more geological ages later her phone rang again. This time it was Maria Hill, who spoke to Darcy very calmly and sensibly and within five minutes Darcy knew where she was and how long she would have to wait for rescue.

“I’m where?”

There was the sound of voices in the background and a moment later Natasha was on the phone.

“Darcy, can you tell me - where would you most like to be right now?”

“Um… not here?” Darcy hoped Natasha wouldn’t be offended by the sarcasm in her voice but really - what kind of a stupid question was that?

“I know, Darcy, I know. But think of somewhere specific - your room? The lab? The cafeteria? Somewhere... else?”

Darcy thought hard for a moment. All she really wanted was to be somewhere warm and safe and-

For the second time, she fell into Steve Rogers lap.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
